User talk:EmmerdaleWiki
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Emmerdale Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wiki cross-promotion Wow, I wasn't expecting that! Thanks. I've moved the link to your wiki to our new 'Promoted Wikis' template which will feature on our mainpage. I wish I could put a bit more back into it like you have with that piece on your mainpage, but I'm no good at writing and the templates are a bit tedious to code up. I'm going to try and improve it, but hopefully you won't mind if it takes a few days. :) I've also taken the liberty to change the wiki logo you used. It was the wrong version and I hadn't labelled it as such because I didn't expect visitors. Sorry for the misunderstanding. All the best, Eladkse, 16:06 7 August 2011 :w:c: is the internal syntax to allow easy linking to other wikis. If you want to link to your wiki from another, the link would be Your Text. :As for the promoting of wikis, I have a better idea. I'll have to do some set up, but I propose a universal 'British TV' template that wikis about British TV shows can add to their mainpage. It would feature links to all the wikis hosting the template. I'll create the template on community central, and I'll automatically add the 'classics' to the list (EastEnders, Corrie, Emmerdale, Casualty, Dr Who, etc.). If you want to drum up a bit of support for it, I'll tell you when the template is available. :Eladkse, 18:22 7 August 2011 ::Aye, there may be some trouble convincing wikis to give up some space for it. I'm making one anyway just to test the waters and see how it would look on a wiki. ::My next question: how should the wikis be classified? I thought I should list the likes of Emmerdale, EastEnders and Corrie under 'Soaps', but it's then how do you classify the dramas? ::As far as most people are concerned shows such as Casualty and Dr Who are in completely different groups to one another, but they are both generally classed as dramas. Do I break it down to Sci-fi and Medical, or do I do something else? Eladkse, 18:35 7 August 2011 Logo TBH, the template was a bad idea fom the onset, so it's said its goodbyes. Of course I will do a logo/theme for you. I'm willing to do one for any wiki which asks! I can't do it just this second, but I'll get around to it either this evening or tommorow morning. Eladkse 05:55 8 August, 2011 :Okay, I've started the logo, but which version of the Emmerdale logo should I use? The 2011 one is quite difficult to font-match, but I've got a great logo if you want to use the previous logo... Eladkse 15:52 8 August, 2011 Hi there, I am wondering if you might be able to help me? I have come across a photo of Sally and Tim Dynevor on Emmerdale Wiki that we would like to use on our celeb show All Star Mr&Mrs. Could you tell me who I might need to speak with regarding rights of the photo and how I would be able to get clearance for using this image on our show? The image in question is the following… http://emmerdalewiki.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sally_%26_Tim_Dynevor.jpg#filelinks I look forward to hearing from you soon. Many Thanks Two of a kind Hello there! I know this may sound crazy, given the page count here, but would you ever consider merging this wiki with [[w:c:emmerdale|'THIS ONE']]? It just seems like you are both putting in a great deal of work toward the same goal, when joining forces and working together could make that goal achievable in half the time. Only putting it out there, I don't know if you've been in contact with the other Emmer. wiki - or if you were even aware of it - I just see you both investing a great deal of time separately when conceivably you could both cut your workload in half by collaborating. Cheers! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 12:03, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for your very thorough response! I much prefer it to "no" or :::crickets::: and a lack of response altogether. Without hearing from you, I assumed there was a fundamental gap in policy between the two sites, but of course I wanted to hear from you first hand. I completely understand your position, and while the intent was to move over there, it was simply a numbers game. Moving 6K pages is easier than moving 8K, but not only that, the "other" wikia is getting a great deal more traffic (page views, unique visits, etc) probably due in part to SEO. You've do SO much work here, I was looking to get that work seen by more users, more fans. I hope I didn't come across projecting a preference for that wikia over this one, it's just that being vastly unfamiliar with both I was looking at statistics alone. ::As far as the main page advertisement goes, having built countless wikias myself, and having rebuilt countless more main pages, I know '''exactly where you're coming from. Unfortunately, the ads are completely out of our (Community Development) hands. I would encourage you to use to voice your concerns, but at this time I don't see a change on the horizon in the direction of a single, set ad size. At one point I heard that the extended ad should only be seen by an individual user once per day, but I'm not sure if that is still the case. ::One thing I would suggest is switching the url here from emmerdalewiki.wikia to emmerdale-wiki.wikia for SEO purposes. It may not seem like much, but I think that would improve the search ranking for this wikia and possibly increase traffic. I'm more than happy to do that for you, nothing here will change other than a - being added to the url. The current emmerdalewiki.wikia.com will automatically point to the updated url, so just let me know and I can make that very quick and easy change if you'd like. ::Once again, I really appreciate you taking the time to explain your position on the merge, but you're right, they are by definition conforming to the very site model you are trying to avoid - so I do not see it happening any time in the near future. Anyway, good luck and happy editing, you really are doing an amazing job here! :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 20:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC)